Gypsophila
by vexlia
Summary: Percy's used to being visited by the gods, but when he gets an unexpected visit from Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth, his whole world is turned upside down.
1. We Make Love and Something Else

**Prologue: We Make Love...and Something Else**

* * *

><p>"<em>Luke<em>," I gasped, threading my fingers through his sandy blonde hair when I felt his teeth graze over a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. Luke hummed softly, sucking on the spot, marking me, until I was shivering beneath him.

His hands slid down to the backsides of my thighs, rubbing, and I moaned, something inside of me suddenly bursting and letting loose a flood of hormones I didn't know had been building up. I cried out again, back arching as a hand moved up, caressing, kneading its way to my hard on. I felt him smirk against my neck and I mentally cursed, unable to keep myself from pressing back into his hand.

I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy the feel of Luke's hand going up and down my cock. It was a strange sensation, having a hand other my own on such a private spot, but it definitely wasn't unwelcome. Luke was whispering something against my ear, but my lust-fogged mind couldn't quite comprehend it and the next thing I knew I was gasping out his name again, fireworks going off in my head as he ground his hips into mine.

We stayed like that for a while, just grinding against each other until my groans turned into high pitched whimpers. Luke slowly stilled above me, panting hard. I used my fingers in his hair to my advantage, pulling him down for a hard kiss; he was only too happy to comply and we both moaned when our tongues touched.

"Please," I mewled, spreading my legs wide and bucking up against him again. I slipped my hands from his hair in favor of running them over his face, down his neck, along his chest, all the while looking up into those desire filled blue orbs. "_Please_, Luke, I - _I need you_."

Luke groaned, leaning in to capture my lips in another heated kiss, his weight pushing me into the mattress. After a few slow strokes of our tongues, he pulled back, pressing his forehead to mine. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, hesitantly, the look of pure _adoration_ on his face making my heart swell. This man...

I loved him so much.

I gave a small nod and Luke looked me over, as if he half expected me to suddenly change my mind; then he leaned it to press a kiss to my swollen lips. I breathed out a moan when he ran his hands shamelessly down my body all the way to my bottom to give an experimental squeeze. I mumbled something smart like, "_Fuck_," and dug my nails into his sides.

It was overwhelming, the feel of him, his lips on my cheeks, my eyes, my neck, my ears - wherever he could get to - and his hands alternating between massaging my thighs and my butt. I felt myself nearing that moment of white noise inducing pleasure and a whine escaped my lips. "Luke, I-I can't -"

I never got to finish. Luke's hand was on my cock again, pumping with abandon and before I could tell him _no_, that I wanted to_ finish with him_, I was gasping and writhing beneath him, my semen coating his hand and lower stomach.

My breath caught in my throat a few times before I was able to breath properly again, my breath coming out in short, harsh puffs. My body was over-sensitive, but that didn't stop Luke from stroking my cock back to hardness...or using my semen as lube to push two fingers inside of me.

A moan ripped from my lips at the sudden intrusion and I tensed around the digits, dragging my nails up Luke's sides and to his shoulders where I buried them. The look on my face and the sounds I was making were ones of discomfort, and Luke quickly dove down to lick and nip and my neck, right over my pulse. "Relax, baby," he whispered.

My ears burned at the pet name, but I closed my eyes and tried to do as I was told. Luke was moving his fingers slowly in and out, parting them, stretching me, and soon I found my whimpers of discomfort turning into those of pleasure. It wasn't long before he had me panting and moving my hips back against him.

Luke took his time with pleasuring me, making sure I was completely ready to accept more of him into my body. When he pulled his fingers out, I whined at the loss, which earned me a nice chuckle and a quick squeeze to my thighs. I glared halfheartedly up at him and was about to open my mouth to say something when he shifted, sitting up to position himself at my entrance. Biting my lip, I shuddered lightly and swallowed nervously.

He placed his hands on my hips, lifting me to meet him mid-thrust.

Everything stilled. There was no sound, not even of our breathing. Then I cried out, eyes stinging at the burn and the pleasure of being taken for the first time. Luke's top half came crashing down and our lips met in a desperate kiss, each of us swallowing the others noises. My fingers found his hair and buried themselves in it, ensuring Luke's lips wouldn't leave mine any time soon.

We made love slowly, pleasure steadily enveloping every nerve of my body, every thrust reaching a little deeper and every moan getting a little louder. Luke was - _felt_ - amazing, the way he invaded every one of my senses. I was only too happy to sink in the feel of him.

Luke kissed my neck, sucking, biting, and I whimpered, feeling that familiar heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I could tell Luke was close as well; his thrusts had gotten a little more wild, a little more uneven and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I breathed out his name, one, two, three, four times and then I started to meet his thrusts. _So close_ -

Suddenly Luke shivered and buried himself deep, a moan tearing from his lips as he came inside me. That was enough to set me off; I clenched down hard as I was hit with another round of white hot pleasure, nails scraping along Luke's shoulder blades and bucking my hips up wildly against him, milking him for all his worth.

We didn't move for a long time after that, deciding to simply soak in the others presence. Luke was kissing me, feather-light with just a hint of tongue. I wasn't sure how long we laid there, just kissing and touching each other, but eventually Luke pulled out and fell to my side, pulling me flush against him. He kissed my eyes - I hadn't realized I'd been crying - and I felt him smile.

"Percy," he said softly, nuzzling my cheek.

I slipped a hand into his, lacing our fingers before nuzzling back. "Mn?"

"_Percy_," he said again, and I realized he was in just as much shock over what just happened as I was.

I gave a soft laugh, a fresh wave of tears flooding my eyes. Luke did his best to kiss them away, but I was so overwhelmed with everything, with _feelings_, that I just couldn't help it. "Luke," I whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back, his grip tightening possessively around me. "_So much._"

I was shaking against him now, clinging to him as if he'd disappear if I let him go. "I - I love you, too,"

A few more kisses were shared before we finally settled down for sleep.

* * *

><p>AN; I don't write smut, so, uh...yeah. Sorry it's so lame.


	2. I Get a Visit From a Goddess

**Chapter one: I Get a Visit From a Goddess**

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a month since the first time Luke and me had sex. Or, correction, it's been a little over a month since the first and <em>last<em> time Luke and me had sex.

See, Chiron had caught Luke sneaking out of my cabin the next morning so he, along with pretty much everyone at camp, had been keeping a close eye on us ever since. We couldn't even _hold hands_ without someone tattling and getting us in trouble. If that wasn't ridiculousness, I didn't know what was.

I sighed softly, swinging my legs gently in the water. It was my free time and I decided to spend it at the lake. The naiads at the bottom looked up at me and waved, to which I waved back. Annabeth had been right about them being terrible flirts, but that didn't make them any less fun to hand around. They'd often challenge me to underwater races, and yeah, sometimes I lost, but it was all in good fun.

Speaking of Annabeth...I missed her. It's been three years since our battle with the titans, and she was still up in Olympus reconstructing. I knew she'd be gone a while, but I figured will all her zest for architecture she'd be done by now. Then again, Olympus was pretty big, and there was a lot of damage.

I thought about Iris messaging her when a hand started ruffling my hair, effectively shaking the thought from my mind.

"Stop thinking so hard."

I couldn't stop the corners of my lips from quirking up. "Luke, hey."

"What's up, buttercup?" he grinned as he sat down next to me, our lips connecting in a quick kiss. "Feeling any better?"

The smile slowly faded from my lips and I shook my head. "Not really." I frowned. "I'm still really tired, and the queasy feeling just seems to be getting worse."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed and the look made me bite my lip. I really hated making him worry about me, but with the dreams and fatigue coupled with nausea, I supposed it was inevitable. "It's been a week, Percy." he started slowly. "Maybe it's time you paid a visit to the infirmary. I'm sure they could give you something to help -"

"No." I said immediately. I wasn't trying to shoot Luke down for trying to help or anything, but over the years I'd developed quite a phobia of doctors - even when the doctor in question was a pretty decent friend of mine. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can fight it off."

Luke sighed. "And what if you can't? You said yourself that it's only getting worse."

"I'm sure I can fight it off." I repeated, a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Besides," I continued almost viciously when Luke said nothing. "I've fought off worse."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

For a moment, things were quiet, just the two of us looking at each other, my expression one of shock while Luke's was more hurt. "I'm sorry," I breathed, reaching out tentatively to place a hand on his arm as he looked away angrily. He took a breath and looked as though he were about to say something, but I guess he decided against it because he just brushed my hand from his arm and pushed himself up, stalking off in the direction of the arena.

"Luke..." I said, sighing. "Luke!"

I made to get up and go after him when I heard a faint, "Ah, Percy, there you are," and turned to see Chiron cantering up to me. I tried not to let my exasperation show as I twisted to look at Luke's retreating form, but the way the centaur tilted his head told me I didn't do a very good job. "Something the matter, child?"

"I..." I let my shoulders slump, sighing before shaking my head. "It's nothing. Um, did you need something?"

It was hard to miss the nervous way Chiron's tail twitched and his hooves stamped the ground. "You have a visitor."

* * *

><p>A chill ran down my spine when I entered the Big House. Chiron had told me to go on in, that my guest would be waiting for me in the sitting room, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong. My stomach started to bubble as soon as I stepped into the room.<p>

Sitting in a chair near the window was a rather pretty lady. She looked young, maybe in her early 30's, with long, honey colored hair pulled back into a braid, bright green-yellow eyes, and fair skin; but she had an aura about her, like she'd been around for far longer than she looked. She wore a simple white summer dress with a brown belt and white sandals.

I knew right away she was a goddess.

"Welcome, Perseus," the goddess said as she turned to me with a welcoming smile. She gestured to the chair in front of her. "Please, sit."

I gave a small nod and sat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. My stomach gave an involuntary lurch at her soft tone.

"Awful," I answered truthfully.

A frown tugged at her thin lips. "I'm sorry to hear that, young one." An uncomfortable moment of silence passed before she decided to continue. "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head. "I don't."

She nodded and stood, moving to stand in front of the window. "I am Eileithyia,"

"Eileithyia?" I questioned. "Like, the goddess of childbirth Eileithyia?"

The goddess laughed softly. I shivered at the sound. "That's right. I've come to speak with you, Perseus."

"Um, call me Percy. Please," I added quickly. "Speak to me about what?" I asked, clearly confused. What on earth could the goddess of _childbirth_ need to talk to me about?

"_Percy_," she corrected herself; I didn't like the way she said my name. She turned to look at me, a smile on her pretty face. "About the child you're carrying, of course."

I blinked. "Uh...what?"

"Are you deaf, boy?"

"I...no, I just, I don't think I heard you right." I mumbled. "I thought you said I had a baby inside me." I expected her laugh or give some kind of shocked look at my misunderstanding, but she only stared at me with a serious expression.

"I did."

I blinked, face flushing red. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Eileithyia straightened herself, setting her jaw and looking positively pissed as she glowered down at me.

I chewed my lip. "...you're not joking, are you?" I asked softly.

"No." she said, visibly relaxing. "You are with child, Percy."

"But -" I started, licking my lips as I gathered my thoughts. "That's not possible. No offense, Lady Eileithyia, but I'm a _boy_, just in case you didn't notice. Boys can't get..._pregnant_." My voice dropped to a whisper.

"No, they can't." she agreed. "But you're a special case."

"Special?"

The goddess smiled. "It is Hecate's doing, Percy. She is grateful for what you've done for her children."

"So, what," I said quietly, eyebrows furrowing. "She cast some kind of spell that lets me have babies?"

Eileithyia nodded. "Basically."

"But," I pressed, leaning up in my seat. "Why would she cast a spell like that? I mean, out of everything she could have done..."

"She wanted you to be happy with that boy." The goddess stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt my ears burn. My hands found their way to my stomach and I rubbed it. The thought of being able to have a family with Luke made me giddy and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Though it's a shame that such a gift has to go to waste." Eileithyia sighed, coming to stand directly in front of me. I looked up at her, my stomach doing the same lurch it had done earlier.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly. There was a feeling of fear spreading over me; and maybe I was imagining it, but it seemed to be starting from my stomach.

"Dear boy, forgive me."

I was left with no time to move as the goddess' dagger plunged into my stomach.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my, I wonder what will happen~


End file.
